Beechwood City
Beechwood City is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in Broker, Liberty City. Description The neighborhood is bordered by the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway, (Willis, Meadow Hills, and Cerveza Heights) to the north; Wenrohronon Avenue to the west (Schottler); the Broker-Dukes Expressway to the southwest (South Slopes); an unnamed body of water to the southeast; and Saratoga Avenue to the east (Francis International Airport). Beechwood City is an urbanized, "ghetto" area of Broker. Demographically, the area consists of a large proportion of Jamaican immigrants but also has a sizable African-American community. Culturually speaking, Beechwood City is heavily influenced by Jamaican culture. The area is largely working class and is infamous for being heavily deprived - with many run-down and abandoned buildings. Much of the housing in Beechwood City consists of low-rise apartments. Beechwood City also hosts various local bars, stores, and small-time businesses. Beechwood City is also notorious for its high crime rate, drug problems, and gang violence. It is home to the Yardies street gang, although members of the Angels of Death like to hang out around the Burger Shot. Skinheads can also be spotted around this area at night. The neighborhood contains a mix of land use zones, due largely in part to its geographical location. Urban parts of the district can be found in the western part (near the South Slopes border), around the Homebrew Café and the Broker-Dukes Expressway, which is a major thoroughfare bordering its east side. The northern part of Beechwood City, through which the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway passes, as well as the eastern part (near the airport) are primarily rural in nature. Finally, the southern part rests along the shoreline and features a rocky beach. Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 also broadcasts out of Beechwood City. Influence Beechwood City is largely based on Flatbush. It also bears similarities and influences from Far Rockaway despite being located in Queens and not Brooklyn (the reallife counterpart to Broker). Businesses *24/7 *The Bay Bar *Burger Shot *Car Wash *Check Cashing *Circuit And See *Electric Pump Motor Co. *F Auto Repair *Girls, Girls, Girls! *Homebrew Café *Pure Lube Plant *U-Benders Transportation The Liberty City Subway does not serve Beechwood City. However, three stations are within close proximity to the neighborhood. Residents in northern Beechwood City may choose to board at either Huntington Street (Cerveza Heights) or Lynch Street (Meadow Hills/Willis border), while those in the southern part can access the subway at Schottler station (which is really located in South Slopes). Events of GTA Chinatown Wars The protagonist Huang Lee of ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' meets Lester Leroc at the Beechwood City Burger Shot for the first time. Hsin Jaoming discovers that an FIB informant is giving information regarding the Triads' activities to the authorities. Because of this, he hires Lester to discover if the informant is connected to the Angels of Death motorcycle club, who were previously allied to the Triads. Lester Leroc is a main character in the game, and just like many other main characters, he gives out missions for Huang to complete. Gallery Navigation de:Beechwood City es:Beechwood City pt:Beechwood City Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars